nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
BaerTaffy
Alex Larrabee, '''or BaerTaffy''' is one of the recurring guests of the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography Baertaffy founded his YouTube channel on the 14th of January, 2012. He streams on Twitch where he plays various indie games like Spelunky. Outside of YouTube and Twitch, Baer is a professional voice actor. NLSS BaerTaffy had known Rockleesmile, Alpacapatrol, LastGreyWolf, and Ohmwrecker way back in 2013, they might have introduced him to Northernlion later. Baer's first NLSS was June 18, 2014. You can find every NLSS that Baer has been on here. Roundtable Podcast On February 6, 2015, BaerTaffy and friends created the Roundtable Podcast, a weekly show streamed on Twitch featuring Baertaffy, Mathasgames, Rockleesmile, and Northernlion, where they talked about gaming news and recent games they've played. On August 14th, 2018 roundtable was canceled due to many members being overworked, and other memebers struggeling with mental health. Rapping Career His rapping skills were shown off in the NLSS Civil War, he released an EP named "Online Entertainer" in 2018, April 14, containing 4 songs. His rapper name is B-Taff Supreme/ B Supreme Songs released: (NLSS Civil War) Northernlion said I couldn't rap B SUPREME - Civil War (feat. AlyseChantel) (Online Entertainer) Walk Through (feat. Elspeth Eastman) Bio Closer Demo Disc Memes Memes specific to Baer (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) Trivia * Baer grew up in a decommissioned military base, AKA Fallout Series with NL If you like Baer and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Baer and Ryan have been on. 2017 * (3 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 2. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter. This series features Ryan, Justin, and Austin, and guest such as Dan and Baer. Baer is present in Episodes 3-5, he left because he didn't like the game. NL View * (6 Episodes) PUBG Season 2. PUBG is a multiplayer online battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Dan, Austin, and guests such as Baer. Baer is present in Episodes 21-26, or you can watch Baer's perspective. NL View Baer View * (3 Episodes) Ball 3D is a bad game...This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Dan, Austin, and Sinvicta. NL View Baer View 2016 * (25 Episodes) Factorio Season 1 and 2. Factorio is a game in which you build and maintain factories. This series features Ryan, Baer, Rob, Nick and Austin. In Season 2, Baer is replaced by MALF in Episodes 10. NL View Baer View * (13 Episodes) Astroneer is a sci-fi exploration and adventure game set on another planet. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Rob. NL View Baer View * (12 Episodes) Civilization VI is a turn-based strategy game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Rob, Austin, Sinvicta, and Dan. NL View Baer View * (4 Episodes) Blade Ballet Tournament of Shame. Blade Ballet is a multiplayer robot battle game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Dan, Rob, Nick, and Mathas. Baer and NL are both present in Episodes 3 and 4. NL View Baer View * (2 Episodes) Deceit is a multiplayer horror games. This series features Ryan, Baer, Dan, Nick, Rob and Mathas. NL View Baer View * (9 Episodes) Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Austin, Rob, MALF, and Sinvicta. NL View Baer View * (5 Episodes) London 2012 is the official Olympic game of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. This series features Ryan, Baer, Dan, Nick, Austin. NL View Baer View * (3 Episodes) WWE 2K16 Tournament of Shame. WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Dan, Nick, Rob, and Mathas. Ryan and Baer play against each other in Episodes 1, 5, and 7. NL View Baer View * (3 Episodes) Videoball Tournament of Shame. Videoball is a minimalist sports game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Dan. NL View Baer View * (10 Episodes) Overwatch Tournament of Shame. Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Dan, and Rob. NL View Baer View * (5 Episodes) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL899OKVv7f1bSWhDA7nLC_UdqL2lpOjMN The Culling] Tournament of Shame. The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Dan, Rob, Nick, and Austin. NL View Baer View * (3 Episodes) ShellShock Live Tournament of Shame. ShellShock Live is a strategic online multiplayer artillery game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Mathas, Dan, Rob. and Nick. On NL's View, Baer is present in Rounds 3, 6, and 8. On Baer's View, NL is present in Rounds 3 and 6. NL View Baer View * (2 Episodes) Golf With Friends Tournament of Shame. Golf With Friends is a multiplayer mini-golf game. This series features Ryan, Baer, MALF, Dan, Nick, and Rob. Round 5 and Finals feature both Ryan and Both. NL View Baer View 2015 * (6 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 1. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Mathas NL View Baer View * (2 Episodes) Rocket League Tournament of Shame. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Rob, Dan, and Mathas. They play against each other in Round 3 and the Finals. * (14 Episodes) Rocket League. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Mathas, and Rob. Baer is present in Multiplayer Scrimmage Ep. 1, 4-6. 2v2 Ep. 1-5. 3v3 Ep. 2-3. and Ranked Ep. 1-5. * (4 Episodes) Duck Game Tournament of Shame. Duck Game is a competitive duck shooter game. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Rob, Dan, and Mathas. Baer and Ryan are both in Episodes 1, 2, 4, and the Tie Breaker. NL View Baer View * (3 Episodes) Move or Die Tournament of Shame, the game is pretty self-explanatory. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Dan, Rob, and Mathas. Baer is present in Episodes 1, 4, and 5. NL View Baer View * (2 Episodes) Goofball Goals Tournament of Shame. Goofball Goals is a silly soccer game with bad controls. This series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, Dan, Rob, and Mathas. They play against each other in Game 4 and Semi-Finals. NL View Baer View * (151 Episodes) The Roundtable Podcast is a podcast that discusses gaming news and reviews on games, this series features Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Mathas. Baer's Channel Icon.png|Baer's Channel Icon Chubbs.jpg|Baer's dog, Chubbs Alyse.jpg|Baer and his wife, Alyse Chantel Online Entertainer.png|Online Entertainer Album Cover Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.39.57 PM.png|Baer's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 5.26.57 PM.png|Baer's square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People